


I Mustn't be Touched.

by CleanFanfiction



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Can be seen as platonic, First Peter Pan fanfic, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Touch, have mercy, or relational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleanFanfiction/pseuds/CleanFanfiction
Summary: “I mustn’t be touched.”“Who told you that?”“No one,” Peter shrugged as he grabbed a nearby vine and casually swung further away. “It’s a truth I came to on my own.”





	I Mustn't be Touched.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Pan mustn't be touched... but why?

“I mustn’t be touched.”

“Who told you that?”

“No one,” Peter shrugged as he grabbed a nearby vine and casually swung further away. “It’s a truth I came to on my own.”

Wendy pursed her lips. She folded her hands behind her back as she followed Peter deeper into the jungles of Neverland, her boots crunching the leaves. Sunlight trickled through the cracks in the overgrown tree’s, birds chirping from this way and that.

“Touching isn’t _all_ bad, you know.”

Peter shot her a look over his shoulder, nose scrunched and eyes narrowed.

“Who told you _that_?” He scoffed. Wendy and Peter swiveled their heads as a large yellow butterfly fluttered by. Peter gave a grin and crouched low to the ground as he silently followed it.

“Nobody had to tell me.” Wendy cocked her head to the side as Peter lept into the air, fingers brushing the tips of the yellow wings. Wendy felt herself smirking as she mimicked Peter. “It’s a truth that I came to on my own.”

“Oh?” Peter absentmindedly inquired as he continued to stalk his prey.

“Yes.” Wendy gave a firm nod as Peter stopped, watching as the butterfly perched itself on a rock. “Touching other people is actually quite healthy.”

“You only say that cause you’re a girl,” Peter rolled his eyes. Wendy frowned and crossed her arms as Peter took a cautious step towards the butterfly.

“Lots of _boys_ think what I do.” Wendy stuck a nose up in the air. Peter took a moment to glance at her, grinning.

“ _Really_?” Peter’s voice suddenly dropped to a hushed whisper as he eased closer to the insect. Gently, he beckoned for her to come over and join him. “And how did they start believing _that_?”  

Wendy found herself smiling as she crouched next to him. The butterfly was gorgeous, it’s wings painted in gold, it’s body an inky black. The sun shone gently atop the create, illuminating its features.

“It’s simple, really.” Wendy turned to look at Peter, lips brushing the tips of his ears. “We touched the right people.”

Peter shot into the air, harshly rubbing the spot she’d tickled with her words. She giggled behind her hand, the butterfly fluttering away from the sudden ruckus the two had caused. Peter watched it go with a pout, cheeks tainted red.

“Oh, stop your laughing already,” Peter bristled as he landed back on the ground. “It wasn’t funny.”

“I’m sorry, Peter,” Wendy stopped giggling, though a twinkle remained in her eyes, a hint of a smile in her cheeks. “I did not mean to startle you.”

Peter puffed out his chest. “I wasn’t startled.”

“Oh?”

Peter nodded indignantly. Wendy pursed her lips as Peter bent and picked up a stick, gently hitting it against the tree’s as they continued their walk.

“And how did you come to your own truth?” Wendy suddenly asked, glancing at Peter from the side of her eyes. Peter looked away, jumping up on a rock.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “I guess all the people I touch are the wrong ones.”

“And why’s that?”

“Either it ends with the cowards running, or a _fight_!” Peter pretended to duel an imaginary opponent with his stick, a laugh bubbling up from his throat.”

Wendy felt her heart sink into the pits of her stomach, eyes suddenly glistening. In a moment she’d jumped up onto the rock with Peter, openly frowning.

“What’s wrong, Wendy?”

“I shall like…” she paused, biting her lip. “I should like to give you a hug.”

“A hug? Is it anything like a kiss?”

Wendy swallowed, giving a small nod. “Oh, yes. Except… it’s _only_ shared between friends. We are friends, aren’t we?”

Peter shifted, giving a nod. Wendy beamed. She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

“ _This is special, Peter_ ,” she whispered. Peter stood stiff, cheeks once again red. “ _A hug is the only touch that will always, no matter the circumstances, bring good about_.”  

**Author's Note:**

> ^_^ Thank you for the read! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought? This is my first Peter Pan fanfic that I used as a prompt from Tumblr User Clean-Prompts.


End file.
